


So Sweet That Taste

by parkattack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Evil Dan, M/M, Revenge, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkattack/pseuds/parkattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil!Dan x Ross for my bae megakohai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Warming Up

Between the grumps, there were a litany of inside jokes about the secret life of each of their alter egos. Of course, most of Danny’s revolved around his Sexbang stage persona and he was thankful for that because it meant - often times, anyway - that there would be few genuine speculations about his personal life.

Whenever jokes about porn preferences came up, he imagined how his friends would react to the troves of torture and bondage porn he kept stashed on his external hard drive.

When it came to actual sex, he wondered if kink would ever seriously come up.

And honestly, tho he worked very hard to maintain an outward appearance of innocence, he was secretly envious that Ross was considered the sadistic asshole of the group. Perhaps that’s why he was the hardest on Ross out of all of them.

This week, Ross was rubbing him the wrong way, even more so than usual. Ross was absurdly lucky that Dan still considered him one of his best friends, otherwise he might find himself six feet under and still breathing. But as the week went on, the inspiration for how exactly he might exact his revenge on Ross became more and more delicious. It was becoming quite clear that Dan was developing a scary strong hatecrush.

Ross strolled into the Grump Space, reveling in the fact that Dan and Arin were in for another day of recording the game he had innocently suggested they play “without knowing anything about it.” He really had a penchant for finding the most strangely shitty games.

“‘Morning, Daniel,” Ross greeted him with a cheerful lilt in his voice.

“Oh hey, literal Satan! Can’t imagine what has you in such a good mood.” Dan shot a stoney glare over the screen of his laptop, making sure their gazes met before he returned to his work.

“Man, I was just trying to help you guys out! It’s been such a slow month,” Ross teased.

“Yeah, some of us enjoy not constantly pulling our hair out,” Dan replied flatly, this time not even looking up from his work.

Every muscle in Ross’ body twinged as if he had just been shocked by a nasty arc of static. Over the years Ross became pleasantly adjusted to his friends’ playful threats and complaints, but it was always more than obvious that at the end of the day, all was forgiven. The utter lack of humor in Dan’s voice was completely new and Ross immediately took it as the first bit of hard and fast proof that his charm was not as strong as he had begun to believe. Without further comment, he took a seat at his computer and tried to ignore the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

For a while, the two men worked at their computers, the clacking of keyboards being the only sound between them. To Ross, every passing minute felt like an hour. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep himself sitting still or his eyes focused on the monitor. He left like an idiot for being so fidgety and compulsively checking up on Dan so often.

Much to the contrary, Dan was pleasantly surprised at how satisfying it was to watch Ross squirm without even needing to do anything. He allowed the corner of his mouth to raise into a smirk as he felt himself push firmly against his zipper. His mind wandered freely to fantasies he could enact to escalate the situation, make Ross really sweat.

Dan’s phone chirped on the couch next to him and he cursed as he checked the message. Arin had woken up with a nasty stomach bug and had to call off today. Well, there went his whole day. Oh well; at least this gave him more time to work on music. Or…

His eyes slowly closed in on Ross.

Maybe he could have some fun for once.

“Hey Ross,” Dan called out, sounding again like his usual self.

“Yeah?” Ross answered, doing his best to hide the anxiety in his voice.

“Arin had to cancel the recording session today. You wanna record something instead?” He shut his laptop, giving Ross his full attention.

The dirty blond took a deep breath, which he tried to pass off as consideration rather than relief. Maybe it wasn’t him. Dan was known to be especially busy and stressed this time of year.

“Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds fun. I’m uh… just triple checking all this work today anyway.” He hesitantly rose from his rolling chair and moved with Dan towards the Grump room. “What did you have in mind?” Ross figured that letting Dan take the reins would help make the process go as smoothly as possible.

Scanning the wall of games, Dan picked one at random and held it out to Ross to plug into the console. “It doesn’t matter. We just need something to record today.”

“Aight.” Ross eagerly took the well-worn PlayStation disk box from Dan and crouched down on his knees to begin setting up. He was so caught up in getting things put together that he didn’t noticed Dan come up behind him and stand just to his side. He froze when he felt the sole of Dan’s boot against the top of his right arm.

Before he could fully process what had happened, Dan shoved him to the ground with his heel. He hit the ground with such force that he lost his breath for a moment. He rolled onto his back, looking up at Dan, and nearly pissed himself with fear.

“Actually, I’ve thought of another game I’d much rather play.”


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes things too far. But, like in a (non-con) sexy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: non-consensual drug use, non-consensual sexual contact, swearing, choking, general violence

“I don’t think I like this game.” Ross’ voice came out shaky and frail with desperation.

“I don’t remember asking.” The power was intoxicating. Dan stepped over his prey, putting one long foot at either side of Ross’ hips. “You are gonna be one sorry son of a bitch.”

Ross’ breath caught in his throat. He willed himself to sink into the ground and he pressed his back so hard against the floor he was causing a sharp pain in his spine. “Ha ha… funny joke, Dan. You really got me.”

Dan dropped to his knees and in an instant his fingers were around the smaller man’s throat with surprising force. “Do you see me laughing?”

Ross wanted to struggle. If this was Barry or Kevin, or even Arin, he could shake them off without thinking too much about it and deal with whatever the hell was happening once things cooled off. But this was Dan, the ultimate pacifist, and that scared Ross almost more than anything. But as he was receiving less and less air, his body began to fight on its own.

Before he caused any real damage, Dan dropped his hips down to keep Ross pinned and let go of his throat. “I have a gift for you, Ross. I want you to guess what it is.”

As Dan’s hands lowered to his zipper, Ross let out a small whimper. He knew he could get away if he really wanted to; as strong as Dan was, he really wasn’t that heavy. Ross was just petrified about what would happen if he resisted. Not to mention, there was an unfamiliar pain in the pit of his stomach that kept his eyes locked on Dan’s angular hands. They were already removing Dan’s cock from his boxers. Ross felt another twinge, this time in his own cock.

“Dan, I-” Ross couldn’t even get his full thought out. When he shifted in discomfort, Dan felt Ross’ hardness press against his leg. Dan used his free hand to harshly grab at the crotch of Ross’ pants.

“I’m serious, I want to hear you say exactly how thankful you are that I’m finally giving you the attention you deserve.”

“Dan…” Ross pleaded with both his words and his eyes. He realized however, that he wasn’t sure what he was pleading for. He was still scared, but now he was finding himself flustered for what felt like conflicting reasons.

Dan bent himself down again, his face so close to Ross’ that they could feel each other’s hot breath on their faces.

“Goddamn it, Ross…” His voice came out as a snarl. It took all of his self control not to strangle the shit out of him.

After holding his breath a moment to collect his nerves, he said with complete, calm sincerity, “I want you to cum all over me, Dan.”

Dan smirked. He hadn't expected Ross to abandon his defenses so quickly. If this wasn't enough to get the message across, he would have to take things even farther across the line. “Not yet.”

He sat up, dug into his pocket and pulled out his dugout and lighter. Without seconds, he was taking a hit off the bat and leaning backing down into Ross’ face. He forced Ross’ mouth open and blew a steady stream of hot smoke into the younger man’s mouth.

Ross nearly gagged, an utter virgin to smoking, though eventually he didn't have any option but to get a lungful.

His head spun and his body felt floaty in a disorienting way despite his best efforts. The smoke left his mouth tasting sweet and his skin tingling with a strangely pleasant mintiness. Two more shotgunned hits later, Ross was so high that he couldn’t even move, but every sensation he felt shot thru his nerve to his brain in threefold.

At this point, Dan returned to his work of pleasuring himself to Ross’ defeat. He chuckled as Ross made a feeble attempt at moving that made it seem like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to join in or be free from Dan’s weight.

Dan obliged him… somewhat. He shimmied down so that he was sitting over Ross’ lap instead and pulled the man up by the front of his shirt so that they were face to face, Dan sitting comfortably across Ross’ thighs. He coiled his lanky legs around Ross’ hips and put his spare hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him into a kiss he couldn’t pull away from.

By the time Dan released Ross to catch his breath, Ross wasn’t sure whether he wanted it back. His consciousness, now not much more than a blur of Dan’s face and hair mixed with agonizing feelings, both good and bad. “Fuck,” was all he could manage to put together to express himself. Not that he was ever very wordy to begin with.

The movement of Dan’s hand sliding up and down his length became more and more feverish and he felt Ross struggle. But what really did it for him were Ross’ confused movements of compliance. Dan had barely needed to try to get the other man’s mouth open before his tongue began to violently investigate Ross’ mouth.

Before Dan could do anything to hold himself off, he felt himself cumming and Ross felt the briefly warm sensation of the resulting mess oozing down his shirt. He was too far gone too worry about how he would get home without anyone questioning his appearance. He only felt a certain misplaced - or so he hoped - satisfaction that they were done. It was all over. The shaking began in his lower lip and radiated outward. He knew he was going to cry, but despite the blaring obvious fact that his friend had just assaulted him, he couldn’t place why.

Dan was too busy collecting himself to even noticed. He took slow, even breaths in and out, his hand still around his cock and his head tilted back, eyes closed. He felt better, lighter, but he knew he needed to calm himself down before he things got bad again. If this hadn’t gotten things out of his system, he was going to need some serious help. Hell, he might already.

Ross bent forward, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder, shoving his face against Dan’s neck so that he didn’t have to feel the tears on his cheeks. With desperation, he flung his arms around Dan’s waist, just needing anything to hold on to. His mouth overflowed with apologizes, most too quiet or muffled to be heard.

“I’m glad you learned your lesson,” Dan answered, knowing there wasn’t much he could or should do at this point beside return Ross’ embrace.


End file.
